


Pack

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [16]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Prompt Fic, Werewolf!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was lucky, hell he was blessed compared to what his life could have been… So what if he (occasionally) had to deal with unclogging the drain after the moon went full? And yeah, manny peddies were a touch on the mandatory side sometimes but mostly his sexuality remained intact when the workers smirked at him laying down charm on anyone set near him at the salon. Natasha probably knew. He knew for a fact that JARVIS did. Ever since he walked through Stark’s door the first time he was sure the AI could (for lack of a better term) smell it on him. All those sensors, scanners whatever? Yeah, giant two legged wolf just walked into the house. Hey, Clint had wiped his feet at least, well after the battle, after Loki had been locked up, but still, it was the thought that counted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18723895)

Clint was lucky, hell he was blessed compared to what his life could have been… So what if he (occasionally) had to deal with unclogging the drain after the moon went full? And yeah, manny peddies were a touch on the mandatory side sometimes but mostly his sexuality remained intact when the workers smirked at him laying down charm on anyone set near him at the salon. Natasha probably knew. He knew for a fact that JARVIS did. Ever since he walked through Stark’s door the first time he was sure the AI could (for lack of a better term) smell it on him. All those sensors, scanners whatever? Yeah, giant two legged wolf just walked into the house. Hey, Clint had wiped his feet at least, well after the battle, after Loki had been locked up, but still, it was the thought that counted!

Coulson had known… Clint still mourned the lost there. He’d known, helped, even adopted him with his full moon issue. Hell, the man had taken to throwing sticks for him when he was in the mood to chase something ANYTHING after the change had stuffed his mind into that little box that only ever locked his human thoughts away during the full moon. Clint couldn’t risk running loose in the city. It was one thing to have a pack, family, nearby to keep him at least distracted from hunting. It was another to be alone, in a new place. Instinct would have him either trying to claim it as his own or running for neutral territory. And given the size of New York he’d have to run a looong way before he found anything. And that’s only if he ran. Honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d woken up somewhere he didn’t recognize but that hasn’t happened since the change had first started.

Clint checked the window, he still had a few nights left. He could already feel the urges caused by it. He’d already caught himself several times trying to howl his location instead of using the coms. Coulson would have known, would have smiled, laughed possible. Well, that chuckle of his anyway. The others? The Avengers? They’d probably think he had lost it. Though, he’d imagine Hulk might have a clue about what it would mean though. They ran on most of the same instincts it seemed. Maybe that’s why they got along so well. He just hoped big green liked dogs…

He smiled at the moon, that goofy half out of it smile he got sometimes. Coulson had always nudged him when that happened “pay attention Barton” knocking his drugged eyes away from the sight. It took him minutes, probably longer, to finally shake his vision from the moon. Even then it took the clouds covering most of it to do so. Perhaps he should tell them soon. They should know not to enter his room or else he might try to take those alpha dicks down… Well, they weren’t really that bad, once you got to know them, but still. Steve was too straight backed, a soldier through and through. Thor was too secure with himself; he was a god after all. Stark. Hell Stark could sashay around all he wanted and still ooz alpha pheromones. He’d end up taking him down… unintentionally but still! The guy just screamed to be knocked down a peg.

Clint finished with pulling his bed apart, sighing at how stereotypical his nest had become. Hawks weren’t the only animals with good eyes, or the urge to dig out an area for themselves you know. Wolves do it too. He was trying to get the room to smell like ‘home’ as much as possible. He’d have to bed down here for the moon. It was too close to it to just take off. Besides, rumor has it they were expecting an invasion of some sort…

-

“Guys,” Clint brought up the next morning. Thor blinked up, mouth full of poptart while Steve and Tony stopped squabbling over scrambled verse over easy eggs. Natasha just raised an eyebrow and Bruce blinked at him from over his tea kettle. “I’m a werewolf. And tomorrow’s the moon, so could you all be good and stay away from my room tomorrow night?”

“Huh,” Tony asked while Natasha rolled her eyes. Bruce chuckled while Thor looked almost amazed.

“A were-what?” Steve asked, looking around to see if this was another one of those things that had changed over the time he’d missed.

“Werewolf. It means I turn into a furry four legged wolf when the moon’s full. Well, that’s the only time I have to change but still. I’m a little out of it during the moon so if you could not try to disturb me tomorrow night I’d much appreciate it.”

“About time you said something,” Bruce smiled, Natasha gave a questioning look. “The other guy smelled it the moment we met. He likes animals,” Bruce shrugged. “I wasn’t sure which type of animal but I knew it involved fur.”

“So, he’s cool with me?” Clint bit his lip.

“Just don’t try anything stupid around him and he’d probably like you more than he does now.”

“Good to know, next time I can just howl instead of track him down… We really need to get him to understand what coms are!” Bruce chuckled while Tony flailed his hands.

“Wait wait wait, you’re telling us you’re a werewolf and just, how the hell can you just shrug that off Banner?! You’re a scientist for crying out loud!”

“You have a not so mythical Norse god sitting three feet from you Tony. More things in heaven and earth, remember?”

“Shakespeare was talking out of his ass and you know it! That’s not the point!”

Thank god he was wearing sweats… and a baggy t because between one moment of looking up at a flustered Stark and the next he was staring down his muzzle at a very convinced group of people. “Get it?” Yeah, that was more growl than anything, the moon was too close to keep much human to his form. Least he was still on two legs…

“Uh huh, got it.”

“Good,” Clint sighed, shifting back to grab for a glass of water to help the burn of the growling. “That’s not the truest form but it does alright.”

“Okay, so you go all furry when the moon’s full. Anything else we should worry about?”

“Just stay out of my way, really. Least when the moon’s around. It’s all instinct then, not really me.”

“I know that feeling,” Bruce mumbled to himself mostly as he put dishes in the sink. “Are you, uh, is it contagious? I only know what the stories say.”

“It can be, but it’s really difficult to spread. I got cursed with it when I was younger, at the circus…”

“Let me guess, old gypsy fortune teller?” Clint smirked at Tony’s laugh.

“Not old, she wasn’t a fortune teller, and how the hell was I supposed to know she was a gypsy? She was a contortionist.” That got a smirk from Natasha, “So I acted like a dog… I was 15! All boys act that way at that age.”

“True, but only you could end up chasing cars once a month.”

“That only happened twice… okay like seven times… but my mark was in them when that happened.” Bruce was actually laughing and patted his shoulder before he left the kitchen.

Well, it seemed that went well.

-

“Hawkeye, watch your 6,” Stark’s voice called over the coms, Clint turned in time to jam his bow between the jaws of an invader.

“Coulda warned me I had a Doom reject on my tail?” Clint grumbled, straining to push those odd shaped jaws away from his face.

“Hey, you’re the eyes of this operation, not me,” Stark quipped back as Clint kicked out, knocking the attacker off him and landing an arrow in its eye.

“Stark,” Clint’s voice was something beyond a human growl as he got back on his feet. His shoes were toast when he realized the adrenaline rush was kicking up instincts. “Looks like you’re going to have to…” Clint hadn’t even realized he’d been ambushed until he snarled and dove at the nearest one. Bow forgotten, hell, humanity forgotten. He knew he shouldn’t have been in the field this close to the moon.

A howl tore through the sounds of battle, those left on the ground all looked up at the same time. Hulk just smirked and slammed the nearest enemy into the ground before roaring back a response. “Is Clint okay,” Steve called out, Hawkeye wasn’t responding to the coms anymore.

Hulk snorted at his concern and smirked before jumping away from the main battle up toward the source of the call.

Once the battle was over, everyone gathered around. The only two missing was Hulk and Hawkeye. “Tony, did you see Clint?”

“Yeah, he went totally rabid on a group of those asshats, it was AWESOME!” Tony was already archiving footage he’d caught after his initial change.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Steve grumbled and looked up toward the howl sounding a lot closer than the first one.

“That’d be them,” Tony called. “Hulk, Clint! We’re over here!” The ground shook when Hulk suddenly landed nearby, stumbling as he dropped something extremely furry to the ground.

“Puppy,” was roared as said ‘puppy’ yipped before yapping at him and jumping around as large green hands reached out to pick him up. “Hulk like puppy!”

Natasha squeaked, attempting to hold back laughter as Clint put his hands on Hulk’s shoulder as he looked around, happily wagging his tail, tongue lulled out the side of his mouth as he let out a high pitched yowl closer to the call of a pup than the full grown howl they’d heard earlier. Hulk just chuckled and smiled, petting his head and back until Clint turned wide eyes to them. “Did good? No more?”

Tony was laughing, he nearly toppled Steve when he leaned back trying to breathe. “Uh, yeah Clint, you did good. Let’s go home.”

“Home?” Clint’s eyes flashed bright as he jumped down to lope after the rest, jumping and yapping toward Hulk. “Home, Hulk, let’s go home!”

Hulk smiled, “Home.”

“Clint, one question… where’s your bow?” Clint was too busy sitting on the ground, one clawed foot scratching at his shoulder where his quiver somehow held on.

He cocked his head and whined in confusion. “Bow?” He shrugged and jumped up into Hulk’s open arms, settling in to let the happy giant pet him.

“Hulk keep puppy?”

Tony sighed at Clint’s sad look when he groaned. “Yes, Hulk, we’re keeping Clint…”

Clint yipped and wagged his tail hard enough Tony was worried he was going to either piss Hulk off by slamming it against his arm or break it from the impacts. “Pack?”

Tony looked over at the others, a little confused. Natasha just rolled her eyes, “Yes Clint, we’re your pack.”

Not a one of them could ever remember Clint ever smiling so bright.


End file.
